sf_fanficfandomcom_pl-20200214-history
Dyskusja:Ruri/@comment-178.212.50.211-20131222201119
Cudny :*. No to widzę, że Ruri pozna rodziców ojca swoich kruszynek. Myślę, że akurat druga strona nie przyjmie tej wiadomości spokojnie, tylko będzie krzyki zwłasza tacie będzie to trudniej przełknąć, bo będzie uważał,że skoro naważył sobie piwa to będzie je musiał sam wypić- tak właściwie to go popieram akurat w tej kwestii, bo to prawda no i myślę, że tato Kasa będzie przez pewnien czas nawet żona go poprze, ale będzie zdania, że jest to ich jedyne dziecko i, że powinni mu pomóc tym bardziej, że chłopak zrozumiał swoje błędy i chce zrobić wszysko, aby być dobrym ojcem.Ale bądź co bądź cieszę się, że Kastiel dzielnie staje na wysokości na wysokości zadania :). Przynajmniej się stara :) -Woooow...... Czyli jutro będzie poważna rozmowa. -No i będziesz tam ze mną. -Ooooo.... mnie w to nie mieszaj -Czemu? -Sam im powiesz. -Jesteś okrutna. -No, aco jamam tam robić? -Wspierać mnie. -To nie jest nic strasznego. Wiesz co ja tu prżeżyłam? -Nie wyobrażam sobie.-no najlepiej jest mieć wszysko gdzieś i niczym się nie przejmować.Jak dowiedział się, że Ru jest w ciąży to powiedział, że nie chce mieć z nią i dziećmi nic wspólnego, a teraz w bezczelny według mnie sposób domaga się od niej wsparcia pff... i jakoś nie myślał o tym jak czuła się z tym bohaterka powieści -Musiałam powiedzieć mojemu chłopakowi, że jestem w ciązy, ale nie z nim- tal mi żal Lysia. Pewnie pękło mu serce :( -Ooo....właśnie przypomniało mi się, że będę musiał... -Masz dziewczynę?!-byłam zła, zdziwiona i urażona. Czy nie mówił, że mnie kocha? -Nooo.... -Ehh...Powiedz mi chociaż, że ona do Ciebie nie przyjdzie i nie powie, że jest z Tobą w ciąży, bo tego nie zniosę. -Brała tabletki. Za to ja też się zabezpieczałem. -No masz szczęście. -Haha. A co byłabyś zazdrosna? - No na pewno nie zazdrościłabym Tobie. Najpierw musiałbyś wybrać, a potem płacić alimenty. -Boli jak to mówisz.-szczera prawda jest lepsza od kłamstwa nawet jeśli cholernie zaboli. Czasem jest lepiej walić prosto z mostu niż owijać w bawełnę. A po za tym co on myślał, że Ruśka będzie mu klaskać pogładzi po głowie i powie" Dobrze Kastielku nic się nie stało w wszysko jest w porządku, grzeczny chłopczyk" tak?. Słowo słowo daje niektórzy mężczyźni gorsi niż dzieci to już one są bardziej rozgarnięte i mądrzejsze. Ja będąc na miejscu Ruśki trzymałabym go na dystans(mimo tego, że go dalej bym go kochała, oraz mimo tego jak się zachował) i nie od razu uwierzyłabym w jego cudowną przemianę-nie mówię, że nie dodarło do niego jakim był chamem, bo dotarło. A co to tego, że i jego dziewczyna byłaby w ciąży to już nie byłby mój problem. Najważniejsze byłoby dla mnie to, abył wożył na nasze dzieci, bo wiedziałabym, że mimio tego iż nie mam wsparcia w partnerze, mężu, narzeczonym czy chłopaku dam sobie radę, dlatego, że po piewsze te maleństwo/maleństwa, które rozwijają się w moim łonie dają mi siłę, aby się nie poddawać, a po za tym mam blskich na których mogę zawsze liczyć, a jeśli by się zdarzyło, że niestety nie mam wsparcia to fakt jest to ciężki orzech do zgryzienia, ale wtedy można poszukać pomocy w jakieś instytycji w tym przypadku w Domu Samotnej Matki. Chociaż sama nie wiem. Inaczej jak patrzysz z boku na różne sprawy i łatwo jest Ci mówić np. ,że zrobiłam/zrobiłbym tak lub ten sposób, ale gdy w tym siedzisz czasami i po same uszy to już nie jest to takie proste jak się wydaje. -Pff-nic dodać nic ująć Ps.Szczrze to szkoda mi trochę tej dziewczyny.